


Found

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-27
Updated: 2003-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to "Seeking"<br/>Clark plans, Lex thinks, more kissing<br/>The moment stretches</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

## Found

by spyhop

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/spyhop>

* * *

Lex wants to take it slow. He wants Clark to really make a choice. He knows that Clark is giddy with the thought that he kissed Lex first; but he knows the groundwork has been laid for years. 

People think Lex is impulsive. They think that because they're used to seeing Lex make decisions on the fly, seemingly at super-speed. 

It's not true. 

Lex just recognizes the time people create while they're nervously fixing their tie, licking their lips, checking out the bagel selection, momentarily distracted by the view, staring at his mouth. He seizes this time and he uses it to really think. He ponders cause and effect, gift and reward, truth and hard facts, body language and whatever he's got on file. 

Then, just as the person remembers to focus, because this is a Luthor, he smiles and presents the plan. The answer always being neat, concise, complete and, hey, maybe even their own idea. 

Of course, if you ask Clark, it's mostly just the dazzle of charisma and a strong compulsion to keep hearing the pleased Lex-voice. Clark thinks he could drive himself crazy just imagining the ways he could make that velveted voice lose just a little bit of its silken control. He wants it to hitch, become rough, register somewhere low and bold, stuttering would be acceptable, begging would be ideal. 

He's not sure how to do this. But all greatness begins with the acceptance of possibility. 

Lex isn't worried about Clark's plan. After all, this is the boy, who after five years of sharing a tantalizing, dripping with subtext, "best friends" kind of life finally does admit love only to streak away. 

Leaving yet one more clue for the billionaire, another instance of emotion puddling action. 

It was half a day (15 hours, 17 minutes) before Clark returned but it was worth it. 

A kiss under the sky, the sound of the water falling in the background, the warm, silky give of the sand as his elbow sank under the weight of Clark's eager press. So warm. So right. Made sweet by the delight thrumming under the desire. A moment of clarity bestowing a pricelessness upon the wait. Recognition that no other path would have lead to this specific perfection. 

Even Clark's extraordinary and highly attuned sense can't actually hear Lex's internal dialogues but he sees the signs. Lex is all about focus. He concentrates, he sees the minor shifts in people, in paradigms, in the spaces between thought and action. He has the ability to act in those spaces. But sometimes, Clark knows, those spaces just expand without anchor. 

It's then when he knows Lex, him of the careless photographic recall, is seriously memorizing, maybe even memorializing. In these moments it seems as if he uses his entire body to remember. It's as if the whirlwind of search and synapse can't be contained in just his brain. 

Clark loves these quicksilver moments. 

Lex focused inward while his physicality takes over. Brain occupied, his body betrays his concentration. 

His hand idly strokes a blue bottle. A look that lingers too long at a briefcase. The almost imperceptible lean closer. The infinitesimally too hard click of a keyboard stroke. The hand that moves to touch but instead glides over his own scalp. An eyebrow quirk, soon hidden by a downward glance. 

He always returns to control quickly but the moment, Clark knows, has been successfully preserved. Something irreplaceable for the man with everything -- a treasure without cost. 

Clark works on his plan in the time Lex creates. In the moments while Lex just accepts the kiss. The want and need indescribable, waiting as this moment stretches. Lips and tongue, so recently introduced, chase five years of wisps of dream and fantasy. Chasing, tackling, tangling and surpassing. The focus isn't on the next step but on the next stretch of mouth. No plan for forward just more of now. 

Lex knows more about kissing. But Clark got here first. They'll always remember. 

Finally, Clark shifts and their mouths miss. Clark smiles as he brushes some black sand from Lex's cheek. He continues to smile and he touches Lex's lips, sliding a finger along the edge and then inside that wonderful heat and lightly massages that knowledgable tongue, forcing Lex's mouth to open slightly. 

He stares at his fingers working Lex's tongue. He feels Lex watching him stare. He pulls the finger out and worries his own tongue. Mouth open, an invitation then mouth closed, lips full as he sucks those fingers lightly then more strongly, watching for the quicksilver moment. Lex watches and swallows. Fingers flex around Clark's jaw. 

Lex's voice is a weapon. It's sharp, it's honed. It can reach staggering heights of condescension and equally devastating levels of truth. Right now he's desperate for it to work. He swallows but that doesn't help. 

"Cl - ark" slightly strangled. 

Clark accepts the possibility of greatness. 

Lex believes it was his plan. 


End file.
